


Тонкости дипломатии

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [8]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Не так-то просто строить отношения, когда межклановые споры не утихают даже за столом переговоров.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тонкости дипломатии

— … именно сейчас! Настало время сплотиться и дать отпор общему врагу!  
Чрезмерно воодушевленный тон Мирона убаюкивал, и Рудбой уже который раз за вечер почувствовал, как засыпает. Дорога выдалась трудной, поганое орочье совсем распоясалось, да и пожрать перед собранием Ваня не успел. А Мирон, как назло, с каждым словом расходился все сильнее. У Рудбоя в животе голодно урчало, новая руна под левой лопаткой нещадно чесалась, глаза начали закрываться.  
Тяжелые двери зала с грохотом отворились. Мирон замолчал на полуслове, а все присутствующие оглянулись в сторону входа.  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания! Продолжайте! — Фаллен отвесил в сторону Мирона издевательский поклон, быстро скользнул за стол со стороны своего клана. И уселся как раз напротив Рудбоя.  
— На чем я остановился? Ах да…  
Ну неееет. Ваня-то понадеялся, что кто-то воспользуется паузой и возьмет слово быстрей Мирона. Не тут-то было. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от наваливающегося сна, Рудбой принялся разглядывать Фаллена. Тот как обычно одет был странно, но небезынтересно. В огромную волчью шкуру с капюшоном и традиционное для их клана пестрое платье. Держался тяжелый мех с помощью небольшой брошки, которая Ване была отлично знакома. Аккуратные розовые кандалы, обшитые розовым мехом и соединенные тонкой серебряной цепочкой. Заебись. Рудой от неожиданности даже перехотел спать. Он помнил, конечно, как Фаллен буквально заставил Ваню подарить ему семейный артефакт, но совершенно не ожидал, что тот наденет его на собрание кланов. На собрание, где каждая псина знала, у кого на груди набиты такие же точно браслеты, повторяющие семейную реликвию до мельчайших потертостей.  
На удивленный Ванин взгляд Фаллен ответил кокетливой улыбкой и легким кивком. А потом быстрым движением вырвал несколько шерстинок из своей шкуры, что-то шепнул и резко дунул в сторону Вани. Рудбой не увидел, куда они делись, но тут же ощутил волну бодрости и тепла. И жрать сразу перехотелось.  
Чтобы скрыть довольную улыбку, которая сама лезла на ебало, пришлось натужно закашляться.  
— Да, Ваня? Хочешь взять слово? — Мирон почему-то всегда понимал такие вещи по-своему. Рудбой не хотел брать слово. Он хотел молча флиртовать с колдуном из вражеского клана.  
— Ну. Да. — Рудбой снова кашлянул, пытаясь потянуть паузу и придумать, что говорить. Фаллен ему ободряюще улыбнулся, задорно поиграл бровями и показательно поправил брошку. — Я согласен. Нужен союз.  
Все присутствующие заголосили. Как будто до этого Мирон битых два часа не говорил совершенно то же самое. Колдуны, и так вечно орущие и пиздящие без какого-то повода, голосили сильнее всех. Кроме Фаллена, конечно. Он только невозмутимо скинул с себя шкуру, перестегнув брошь на ворот платья, и развязно подмигнул Рудбою. И все Ванины мысли тут же потекли совсем в иное русло. Сейчас бы в какое-нибудь уединенное местечко, чтоб без всех этих клановых разборок и войн. Конечно, как и любой боевой эльф, Рудбой любил драться и воевать, и долго без этого дела просидеть не мог. Но дело шло к брачному месяцу, Фаллен был рядом, хоть руку через стол протяни, и настойчиво строил глазки, а все эти замеры, у какого клана хер длинней, уже порядком подзадолбали. Так что да, Ваня хотел уединения и тишины. Или не тишины. С Фалленом-то на нее можно не рассчитывать.  
— Мне нужны гарантии, эльф. Я не верю тебе, мои люди не верят тебе.  
Издевательство какое-то! Ну все, если сейчас закусит и Гнойного, то они до зари ни до чего не договорятся. Стоило им с Мироном по-настоящему сцепиться, так решение любых, даже самых пустяковых вопросов растягивалось на целую вечность.  
Даже Фаллен, который увлеченно плел что-то из разноцветных шнурков, но не забывал Ване улыбаться и кидать на него провокационные взгляды, не спасал. Чем громче спорили и орали присутствующие, тем призрачней становился шанс, что останется время хотя бы на небольшой отдых перед обратной дорогой. На тисканья и поцелуи в бесконечных коридорах Дворца Перемирия — тем более.  
От удара кулака по столу не только заткнулись все голосящие, но и несколько небольших камешков со свода осыпалось прямо на стол. Виктор произведенным эффектом остался доволен. Он пригладил ладонью свою широкую рыжую бороду, а потом почему-то посмотрел прямо на Рудбоя. И тут же бросил короткий взгляд на Фаллена. С чего бы это? Или показалось?  
— Вам нужны не гарантии. Вам нужны гаранты исполнения договоренностей. Брачный межклановый союз.  
На долгие секунды воцарилась гробовая тишина. Ваня как-то интуитивно посмотрел на Фаллена и не увидел на его лице ни капли удивления. Только интерес и хитрую улыбку. И что-то у Рудбоя щелкнуло в голове. Это ведь шанс!  
Но ничего сказать Ваня не успел. Ор поднялся такой, что даже стучание кулаками по столу больше не помогало. Гнойный орал, что ни за что не отдаст никого из своих людей в лапы разрисованных заносчивых ублюдков. Мирон орал, что эльфийская кровь слишком ценная, чтобы тратить ее на грязных колдунов.  
Да еб твою…  
Рудбой честно пытался взять слово, но на него всем было похуй. Мирон с Гнойным уже стояли вплотную друг к другу и препирались так эмоционально, что смотреть на это было неловко. Вот чего орать, а? Ваня искренне не понимал. Если со стороны глянуть, то тот же Гнойный на эльфа намного больше походил, даром, что рунами не изрисован. А Мирон как раз очень отличался от своих сородичей, и Рудбой не удивился бы, узнай он, что в их лидере течет не только эльфийская кровь. Конечно, между двумя кланами было множество различий, начиная от образа жизни, морали и взглядов на брачные узы. Именно последнее доставляло лично Ване много сложностей. Будь Фаллен из эльфов, они бы уже давно кувыркались при каждой удобной и неудобной возможности, может, и обручились бы. Но нет. Колдунам, блядь, приходилось беречь себя до свадьбы, заключение брака для них — прежде всего обряд, который позволяет не только раскрыть свой полный потенциал, но и при правильном партнере приумножить силу. У них, у эльфов, все было намного проще. Связи вне брака считались делом нормальным, воспринимались как возможность нагуляться, а супруга выбирали не столько по симпатиям, сколько по выгоде союза. Так что если межклановые браки и случались, то были очень большой редкостью. Виктор, например, родился именно в таком: он ворожил и носил на себе руны, мог и биться, и проклятия насылать, и вроде как даже лечить умел. Общался с обоими кланами и почти их примирил. Почти.  
— Я знаю, что ты задумал, хитрый носатый карлик! Сейчас избавишься от кого-то неугодного и получишь нашу верность и силу, а сам только балласт скинешь!  
— Это даже не я предложил! Может, пора перестать слушать…  
Опять понеслось. Рудбой с Фалленом страдальчески переглянулись. И Ваня, еле дождавшись, пока оба спорщика не замолкли, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха, все-таки решил вмешаться:  
— Я точно не балласт. И я могу жениться.  
— Ваня, — Мирон даже не посмотрел в его сторону, только рукой махнул, — не говори глупости. На ком ты там жениться собрался?  
— Да вот… — Рудбой попытался сделать вид, что думает над вариантом. Но выпалил все равно слишком быстро. — Да хоть на Фаллене.  
Фаллен в ответ развязно подрыгал бровями, но быстро взял себя в руки. Потупил взгляд и скромно вздохнул, выражая всем своим видом покорность.  
— Нет. — Мирон с Гнойным ответили хором, виверны их пожри.  
И все. Просто «нет». Никаких объяснений, доводов, аргументов. Ваня даже руками всплеснул от возмущения. В смысле, блядь, «нет»?  
На Фаллена было просто страшно смотреть. Реально страшно. Все черты лица у него заострились, глаза заполыхали, а шнурочки, из которых он все это время что-то плел, вспыхнули прямо в его руках и золой осели на столе. Ваня горько вздохнул и сполз на своем стуле максимально низко, насколько позволяли приличия. Нащупал ногой ногу Фаллена, легонько пихнул. Тот не сразу отреагировал, но потом все же смягчился и посмотрел на Рудбоя уже нормальным взглядом. Он был таким расстроенным и злым, что у Вани руки зачесались, так захотелось выхватить любимый меч и покрошить парочку орков. Сомнительно, что это подняло бы Фаллену настроение, но зато у Рудбоя пропало бы желание навалять главам кланов.  
— Эдди Морра. — Голос Мирона прозвучал уверенно и безапелляционно. И на некоторое время в зале воцарилась тишина.  
И хоть Ваня сейчас злился на своего лидера, он не мог не признать, что выбор неплох. Эдди был преданным соратником, имел определенную власть и обаяние. Да, он в состоянии поладить с колдунами и станет кому-то из них отличным супругом, но никогда не поставит под удар интересы своего клана. И балластом его уж точно назвать нельзя.  
Морра просто пожал плечами, показывая, что для него возможный брак с колдуном вообще не было проблемой, если того требовали обстоятельства. Да. Отличный выбор. Если бы еще этот выбор не оставлял Рудбой неудовлетворенным — опять — то он бы даже порадовался.  
Гнойный, похоже, слегка успокоился. Очевидно, тоже быстро прикинул, что Эдди достаточно весомая фигура, да и про источники маны на землях его семьи не знали только совсем уж тупые и скудоумные. Как бы сейчас Ваню не бесил высший колдун, но ни тупым, ни скудоумным, он все же не был.  
— Нас устраивает кандидатура.  
— Кто с вашей стороны?  
На долгие минуты воцарилась полная тишина. От Гнойного исходило мягкое свечение, он стоял в центре зала в двух шагах от Мирона, но явно был сейчас не здесь. Глаза его стали полностью белыми, жуткими, длинная челка развевалась, словно от ветра, хотя ни намека на сквозняк не было.  
Ожидание бесило. Рудбой вдруг перепугался, что Гнойный произнесет имя Фаллена, и тот, признавая мнение своего лидера, молча пойдет с Моррой под венец. Видимо, на его лице все отразилось, потому что в ту же секунду щиколотку обожгло болью. От души его Фаллен пнул, от души. Он смотрел на Ваню так упрямо и зло, поджимая губы и сверкая глазами, что все мысли о том, что его можно против воли выдать за кого-то замуж, развеялись как дым. Действительно. Хуйню подумал. Проще саблезуба научить прыгать через горящий обруч, чем заставить Фаллена делать что-то, что ему не по нраву.  
Виктор успел задремать, и его мощный раскатистый храп эхом отдавался от стен зала. Рудбой снова проголодался, но в этот раз никто его не поддерживал энергией. Фаллен все еще злился и пылал негодованием, и Ваня глаз от него отвести не мог. Все остальные по большей части занялись своими делами: по опыту знали, что подобный транс может растянуться на несколько часов. Казалось, только Мирон не достал припасенную фляжку или не стал перекидываться в кости с соседом по столу — он все так же стоял с Гнойным, глядя на того внимательно, жадно. Словно впитывая редкие моменты, когда с колдуном можно находиться рядом и не опасаться потерять разум от его ехидства.  
Когда Ваня уже потерял последнюю надежду, что сегодняшняя встреча закончится, он почувствовал, как Фаллен под столом настойчиво трогает его ногу своей. Судя по всему, он успел разуться или вовсе пришел без обуви — касания были мягкие, тонкая замша штанов не только не скрадывала, но наоборот, усиливала ощущения. Пальцы щекотно трогали колено, деловито шагали ниже, до края сапог. У Рудбоя сразу вспыхнуло лицо, в животе словно раскаленный шар магмы закрутился, пуская тепло по всему телу, сердце бешено застучало. Фаллен же сидел на своем месте с непроницаемым ебалом, полным терпения и смирения, которому могли бы позавидовать и высшие эльфы. Засранец.  
Одним звездам ведомо, как далеко бы зашел Фаллен и сколько бы смог продержаться Ваня, но Слава наконец-то заговорил:  
— Миша. Джигли.  
Все равнодушие с Фаллена слетело в секунды. Он раздраженно взмахнул руками, отчего у парочки его соседей по столу взорвались мелкими брызгами тяжелые металлические кубки. Ладно хоть осколки не полетели по сторонам, а развеялись в воздухе. Фаллен щелкнул пальцами и резко встал. Он подхватил свою шкуру и посмотрел на Рудбоя с открытым вызовом, мол, ты идешь, нет. И Ване как-то стало плевать, что обсуждения вышли на новый уровень воплей и криков, а Мирон вроде как интересовался его мнением. На все стало плевать. Он подхватил меч и походный плащ и двинулся следом за Фалленом к выходу из зала.

Ваня готовился к скандалу или к ссоре как минимум, но совсем не ожидал, что его куда-то потащат с удивительной силой. Фаллен уверенно петлял коридорами, тяжело пыхтел и грязно ругался себе под нос. Когда у Рудбоя уже голова кругом пошла от резких поворотов, их путь наконец-то закончился. Но и тут разборок не случилось. Фаллен резко остановился и за секунду буквально налетел на Ваню, крепко оплел руками, прижался всем телом и полез целоваться. Тяжелый меч с гулким грохотом упал на пол где-то рядом с волчьей шкурой, но не до них сейчас было. Переживут. Рудбой тут же подхватил поцелуй, обнял в ответ, зашарил руками по тонкой ткани платья. Он честно пытался держать себя в руках, не покушаться на чужую добродетель. Но чужая добродетель недвусмысленно проступала через одежду и упиралась Ване прямо в бедро. И руки как-то сами собой соскользнули с талии на задницу, крепко сжали. Фаллен довольно простонал, дернул на Рудбое рубашку так, что ткань жалобно треснула.  
Умом Ваня понимал, что нельзя так, что нужно остановиться. Но инстинкты орали «это мое», эмоции топили и намек на благоразумие, Фаллен — отзывчивый и жадный — сводил с ума так давно и основательно, что шансов почти не оставалось. Воздух вокруг уже искрил, каждая руна на теле горела, а общее дыхание, одно на двоих сейчас, казалось оглушающе громким. Не хватало. Мало. Нужно было, чтоб кожей к коже, чтобы еще ближе. Чтобы ни частички воздуха между ними не осталось. И тело само все решило. Руки Рудбоя зашарили по проклятому длинному платью, пытаясь задрать подол и добраться до желанного. Но ткань все не заканчивалась, путалась, мешалась. Ваня зло выругался прямо Фаллену в губы. И тот в ответ тихо засмеялся, обессилено как-то выдохнул. И застыл, замер. Он прижался близко-близко, хотя казалось, что ближе невозможно. Рудбой чувствовал биение чужого сердца каждой клеткой своего тела. И страсть не ушла, нет. Схлынула чуть-чуть, уступив место чудовищной, сжигающей нежности. На мгновение Ваня испугался, что не выдержит сейчас, что задохнется.  
Этой передышки хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки. Кровь еще бурлила, словно пенный хмельной напиток, в голове шумело, а в паху горело до боли. Но теперь Рудбой почти мог это игнорировать.  
— Тебе же нельзя.  
Фаллен в ответ выдохнул Ване куда-то в шею, мягко лизнул кожу и потерся носом.  
— Нельзя.  
— Заебался я уже.  
— Ты заебался? Сразу видно — истинный эльф. — Он говорил в шутку, беззлобно. Но Ваня все равно ощутил легкий укол обиды. — Все о себе, да о себе.  
— Неправда.  
— Да? — Фаллен засмеялся, и его смех окатил всего Рудбоя новой волной возбуждения. Мозги снова стекли в яйца. — Если я сейчас предложу тебе отсосать, ты откажешься?  
Ваня замотал головой, пытаясь прогнать очень уж живописную картинку. Вот Фаллен аккуратно поддергивает подол платья, вот опускается на колени, вот дергает шнуровку у Рудбоя на штанах и… Блядь.  
— А можно? — Это прозвучало жалобно. И жалко. И умоляюще. Стало стыдно. Но не очень.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы находим выходы из положения, да? Даже если нужно хранить себя для супруга?  
Ваня честно не знал, чего добивался Фаллен, но вряд ли бешеной, ослепляющей вспышки гнева. Он нее Рудбою стало сложно дышать, руны боевой ярости полоснули горящей болью по всему телу. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, а перед глазами заплясали багровые пятна.  
— Мы? — Он выплюнул это слово с трудом. И сделал шаг от Фаллена. Еще один. Боялся, что не сдержится сейчас. Каким бы сильным ни был колдун, в ближнем бою он почти беззащитен. — Мы? Меня за нос водишь который месяц, а сам с кем-то из своих развлекаешься? С Джигли этим вашим? С Гнойным?  
Фаллен над ответом долго не думал. Совсем не по-колдунски прописал обидный, хоть и не сильный подзатыльник. Он снова оказался близко и теперь отчитывал Ваню как несмышленого щенка, разоряющего птичьи гнезда.  
— Ты охуел? Я тут козни строю, интриги целыми днями плету, чтоб на наш брак согласились, а ты меня во всякой херне обвиняешь?  
— Ты же…  
— В жопу иди! Если бы я хотел развлекаться с кем-то из своих, я бы развлекался! Но нет же, с тобой, боевым пидорасом, вожусь зачем-то!  
С каждым словом Фаллен распалялся все сильнее. А Рудбой все сильнее влюблялся. Окончательно. Собственная вспышка уже казалась глупостью. Но ревность все еще гуляла по мыслям и телу. Очень хотелось окончательно заявить права на свое, но ебаные традиции. И ебаные лидеры, которые все никак не могли договориться.  
— Извини.  
— Ладно. — Фаллен внезапно довольно улыбнулся. Сложил руки на груди и кинул на Рудбоя какой-то совершенно неприличный взгляд. — Мне понравилось видеть тебя таким. Давай, заканчивай свою сцену ревности.  
Ваня замялся. Он вообще был вполне безобидным вне боевого модуса, любил обниматься и вкусно поесть, животных тискать и звездное небо рассматривать.  
— Нууу… Не путайся ни с кем.  
— Не пут… И это все? — Фаллен недоуменно моргнул. — А где угрозы, что ты посадишь меня на цепь и заставишь носить пояс верности? Что вырвешь зубами сердце каждому, кто как-то неуважительно на меня посмотрит? Что вызовешь на бой своего лидера, если он откажется одобрить наш брак?  
Теперь недоуменно моргал сам Рудбой. Почесал нос, чтоб немного скрыть неловкость. Попытался представить хоть одно из сказанного Фалленом. Поморщился.  
— А пояс верности это как?  
— Хер тебе, а не пояс верности! — Фаллен возмущенно передернул плечами. — Разве что потом, после свадьбы. Чтоб внести разнообразие. На чуть-чуть.  
И вот это «после свадьбы» на Ваню подействовало как выпитая на пустой желудок настойка дурман-травы. Он словно наяву представил Фаллена в своем доме, вредного и ехидного, создающего кучу проблем и неудобств. Наверняка ведь устроит бардак, растащит одну половину семейных реликвий, а другую нацепит на себя, потому что «они симпатичные», и внесет смуту в клан, специально раздражая эльфов. Это так охуенно выглядело, что Ваниному сердцу в груди стало тесно. И Рудбой не выдержал. Крепко-крепко обнял Фаллена, прижался к его губам в коротком целомудренном поцелуе.  
— Не путайся ни с кем, понял? Я добьюсь нашей свадьбы.  
— Куда ты денешься? Конечно, добьешься.  
А Ване только и оставалось, что поверить. И снова контроль разбился вдребезги о близость Фаллена, о его тепло и настойчивые касания. Их тела так удивительно подходили друг другу, словно действовали по отработанному годами порядку. Руки не путались, а двигались слаженно, сердца колотились в унисон, губы не крали воздух, а делились им.  
Ласки становились все откровенней, прикосновения все бесстыдней, и Рудбой доверился Фаллену — явно тот больше него понимал, что можно и что нельзя. И возбуждение росло по спирали, затапливало каждую клетку и готовилось уже вот-вот хлынуть через край. Ваня поверил, что сегодня, блядь, они с Фалленом, наконец-то, разделят удовольствие на двоих.  
Не хватило совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Ваня! — Возмущенное, почти испуганное. Произнесенное двумя голосами сразу.  
Фаллен и не подумал отстраниться. Наоборот прижался ближе, пытаясь прикрыть собственную руку, шурующую в Ваниных штанах. Рудбой каким-то чудом сдвинул свои ладони с его задницы на талию.  
— Что тут происходит? — Мирон выглядел таким растерянным, каким Ваня его, пожалуй, и не видел никогда. — Ты почему тискаешься с этим колдуном?  
— Что? — Гнойный быстрее пришел в себя. Он оттеснил Мирона и подошел ближе. Фаллен бросил на него короткий взгляд через плечо и снова прижался к Рудбою. — Этот твой… портит мне сильнейшего колдуна! Это вы блядствуете, сколько хотите! А мы чтим семейные ценности и таинство брака, бережем се…  
Понеслось. Снова сцепились. Фаллен, пользуясь тем, что эти двое увлечены друг другом, вытащил руку из Ваниных штанов и тщательно завязал шнуровку. Рудбой с тоской посмотрел на лежащий невдалеке меч и подумал, успеет ли он кончить, если отсечет этим двум упрямым ослам головы, или охрана прибежит быстрее. Решил не рисковать.  
— Мы собираемся пожениться.  
— Что? — Опять хором. Может, им пора оставить свои посты и создать дуэт менестрелей? Отлично же спелись.  
— То. — За Ваню ответил Фаллен. — Астральная совместимость максимальная, мой потенциальный рост после свадьбы более семидесяти процентов. У Рудбоя — скачок боевой силы и неуязвимости до красного уровня не позднее, чем через три месяца после ритуала истинного венчания.  
Ваня этого не знал. Но почему-то поверил. И уверенно кивнул, глядя Мирону прямо в глаза.  
— Идеальный союз.  
— Он сильный колдун. Он мог тебя приворожить.  
Мог. Вполне. Только вместо этого он строил глазки, настойчиво привлекал Ванино внимание, бесил, спорил, выманивал семейные броши и таскал их на общие собрания, ничего и никого не стесняясь.  
Рудбой притиснул Фаллена к себе еще ближе, сжал руки на его талии крепко-крепко, показывая, что не собирается отступать.  
— Мог. Но не стал.  
— Нет. Слишком важное место занимаешь в клане. Не говоря о том, что в тебе королевская кровь. Я не могу на это пойти.  
— Тебе придется.  
Гнойный, видимо, оскорбился за друга. Вскинулся и снова принялся ругаться с Мироном.  
А Фаллен вдруг отстранился, посмотрел на Рудбоя так, словно первый раз увидел.  
— Королевская? Я не знал, что ты принц.  
— Такой себе из меня принц.  
— Нормальный!  
— Ты же знаешь: моя кровь сейчас не имеет власти, это только статус, не больше.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим. — Фаллен пробормотал это себе под нос, как-то очень уж задумчиво, словно строя очередной коварный план. А потом вдруг произнес так громко и внушительно, что даже Мирон и Гнойный замолкли. — Получается, когда мы поженимся, я стану принцессой?  
Честно говоря, Рудбой растерялся. Он не знал, как правильно ответить, чтобы все не испортить.  
— Наверное. — На всякий случай и кивнул, и отрицательно мотнул головой. Фаллена ответ устроил.  
— Охуенно. С детства хотел быть принцессой! Носить тиары, капризничать, топать ногами. Слава, подтверди.  
Гнойный согласно и как-то обреченно угукнул. Он, похоже, с предстоящим союзом смирился и уже просчитывал возможные бонусы. В этом был плюс лидера колдунов — он не гнушался зарабатывать на противоречивых ситуациях и искренне считал, что выгода это всегда выгода, какой бы она ни была.  
А Мирон, окинув всех троих внимательным взглядом и поняв, что воевать ему придется одному, тоже что-то для себя решил. Последний раз встретился с Ваней глазами.  
— Через полчаса выдвигаемся домой. — Потом Мирон посмотрел на Гнойного и даже взял его за локоть, привлекая внимание. — Пошли. Надо успеть продумать договор, раз все так оборачивается. Раз эти двоим невтерпеж.  
Рудбой вдруг понял, что мог, наверное, и раньше с ним поговорить. Сказать все честно, так, мол, и так, люблю, хочу, готов жениться хоть вчера. Мирон бы поворчал, но все же принял его сторону. Они росли вместе, всю жизнь сражались рука об руку, доверяли друг другу все. Ну или почти все. Возможно, и Мирон от Вани кое-что скрывал. Возможно, между лидерами враждующих кланов все было не столь просто, как казалось. По крайней мере уходили он уж как-то очень мирно и тихо переговариваясь и близко наклоняясь друг к другу.  
— А что они тут забыли?  
Фаллен проводил парочку задумчивым взглядом. Потом пожал плечами и весело посмотрел на Рудбоя.  
— Не думаю, что это наше дело.  
— Действительно. Нахрен их. — Это Ваня говорил уже Фаллену прямо в губы. — У нас есть полчаса.  
— Вот и отлично. — Поцелуй вышел очень уж быстрым и невинным. Фаллен шустро вывернулся из объятий. Прижал ладони к горящим щекам и посмотрел с легким сожалением и теплотой. — Успеем тебя хорошенько покормить перед дорогой.  
— К мантикорам еду. — Рудбой шагнул вперед, пытаясь сократить расстояние, но Фаллен выставил руку. –Ты же говорил, что есть способы. Что-то чуть-чуть можно.  
Ване хотелось ныть, выпрашивать и угрожать.  
— Есть. Но я теперь без трех минут эльфийская принцесса. Нужно думать о своей репутации. — Фаллен многообещающе подергал бровями и хищно улыбнулся. — И заботиться о будущем супруге. Так что марш ужинать.  
— Это нечестно.  
— Привыкай. — Все же Фаллен и сам не выдержал. Придвинулся ближе и глубоко, сильно, почти грубо поцеловал. — Ты сам меня выбрал.  
И не поспоришь же, блядь. Выбрал. Еще как выбрал. И как ни странно, совершенно об этом не жалел. А насчет всего остального… Он потерпит. Совсем немного осталось. В том, что Фаллен выебет всем мозг, но добьется свадьбы в ближайший брачный месяц, Рудбой ни капли не сомневался.


End file.
